<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved by starkerscoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343274">Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop'>starkerscoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nurse Peter Parker, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Team as Family, injured Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d tried to convince himself, several years back, that his initials stood for Pepper Potts. But his initials weren’t on Pepper’s wrist, and her given name was Virginia. Soulmarks never showed nicknames; that wasn’t how they worked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Soulmate AU where your soulmates name is written on your wrist. tony grow up thinking that the other is dead or he doesn't have one (your choice). Until one day, he got hurt in a mission with the avengers and he got healed up by his soulmate, shield nurse (spiderman doesn't exist ) peter parker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Iron Man’s down,” Clint reported, spotting the red and gold armor crumpled beneath the rubble across from his perch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve swore. “I’ll get the MEDEVAC on it. How bad is he?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think the MEDEVAC will need some help with this one,” Clint dropped down from his perch, tucking away his bow as he raced towards the still armor, “He’s buried under some rubble.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t take a lot of convincing for Hulk to heave the ruins off of Tony. They were fond of each other, and Hulk wasn’t planning on letting ‘Robot-Man’ die just yet. As soon as he finished moving the rubble, the MEDEVAC lifted Tony, who was still in his armor, onto a stretcher and took him to the Compound, where a team of SHIELD doctors were ready to work on healing him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the Avengers wrapped up the battle soon after. By the time they were dismissed from the debrief, Tony was out of surgery and they could find out how badly he was injured. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luckily, the armor had absorbed most of the impact when Tony had fallen, and had, for the most part, protected him from the rubble that had followed him to the ground. He only suffered from a concussion and a broken arm, which the affected bone had pierced through. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was awake and reclining in his hospital bed, staring at his numb arm and envisioning what his soulmark looked like underneath the cast. He knew what it would usually look like: an inelegant scrawl of the initials P.P. But what would it look like now that his arm was all distorted from the injury and surgery?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He supposed it didn’t matter; he didn’t have a soulmate to show his mark to. Most people found theirs when they were in their twenties. Tony was in his forties now, long past the age he was meant to find the bearer of his heart in. He’d figured a long time ago that his soulmate must be dead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oddly, the grief that should have accompanied that belief never came. He had to admit that a tiny part of him was still holding out hope that he’d find his soulmate. Maybe that was why he wasn’t grieving yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d tried to convince himself, several years back, that his initials stood for Pepper Potts. But his initials weren’t on Pepper’s wrist, and her given name was Virginia. Soulmarks never showed nicknames; that wasn’t how they worked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was proven right when Pepper found her soulmate in River Keen, an accountant at Stark Industries. She’d had a papercut on one of her fingers that disappeared when she shook hands with River. She promptly left Tony, and he went back to mourning his real soulmate while simultaneously searching for them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knock on the doorframe of his hospital room announced the arrival of his teammates, and he sighed, looking away from his arm to watch them enter the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the damage?” Clint asked, eyeing him from where he was leaning against the wall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony didn’t fall for the cool act. Despite being a spy, Clint didn’t hide his worry well, and Tony found it endearing. “A concussion and a broken arm. Yippee, I live to see another day.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could try to sound happier about that,” Steve suggested, lips curving up in amusement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only when I become a trillionaire,” Tony waved him off, before pausing and saying, “Though I’m not very far off from that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The billions not enough for you?” Natasha smirked, dropping into the chair by his side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know me,” Tony snorted sardonically,  “Always gotta have more.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another knock cut into their conversation, but this time it wasn’t from a well-meaning gaggle of teammates. A nurse came in, smiling apologetically for the interruption, and moved around Natasha to check the monitors next to Tony’s bed. Tony gazed at him with wide eyes, breath caught in his throat. The nurse was easily the most gorgeous person Tony had ever seen, with chestnut curls that fell onto his forehead, and fair, soft-looking skin that he found himself wanting to caress. When he turned to Tony, his chest grew warmer, and he felt like those whiskey eyes were seeing right through him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you feeling, Mr. Stark?” the nurse asked, and Tony melted, caught in the buttery timbre of his voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m alright,” Tony answered dazedly, extending a hand in his direction, “Would be feeling better if I knew your name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The nurse smiled indulgently and clasped his hand, shaking it in greeting. “My name is Peter Parker.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At once, something sparked between their palms, traveling through their arms and towards their hearts. Tony’s injured arm and head seemed to tingle more than the rest of his body, and for a moment, he thought he saw a golden glow emanate from his chest. When it faded, Tony gasped, the throbbing of his head gone and the numbness of his left arm replaced with smooth skin and a healed bone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like I was right,” Tony garbled through his shocked laughter, “Your name did make me feel better.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter let go of his hand, stunned. “Wow.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope you’re not disappointed,” Tony smiled, uncharacteristically shy before his brazen personality returned, “Though I don’t see how you could be. I’m pretty great.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the Avengers coughed, reminding him of their presence, and he twisted on his side to shoo them out of the room. They listened without protesting, allowing him to have his moment with his newly discovered soulmate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll have to see it to believe it,” Peter grinned, not hesitating to shoot back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you know what they say,” Tony shrugged, “Seeing isn’t believing.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That never really made sense to me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now that you mention it, it doesn’t make sense to me either,” Tony said agreeably, before peering up at him with a suggestive look, “Mind figuring it out with me over a coffee sometime?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I’d like that.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>